World of Darkness Campaign Bible
There are no heroes in the World of Darkness… The world is broken and rotten to the core. Rather fundamentally, Humans are bastards, and fighting the darkness means fighting against all of humanity. And of course, that isn't even counting the many supernatural monstrosities out to prey on humanity. Sinister clouds of steam emerging from the sewers, prostitutes are on every corner, corrupt cops and gangbangers wage war in the streets, and sirens wail constantly in the background. Humanity is seen as a minor nuisance, if they are noticed at all. Normal people don't care. It's somebody else's problem. It doesn't even seem to faze them beyond the occasional mention right after a grisly murder. Seven Sins represented as characters *'Alex Vega' (Wrath) - Alex is based largely on my own anger. He is violent, quick to destroy anything in his path. He is brash, running into situations without think things through. He is unstoppable. He never lets an insult slide, he never backs down. He makes bad choices by acting in the moment. *'Corbin Harvey' (Sloth) – Corbin is based upon my own sloth. He is slow to action and quickly bored. He prefers others to come to him and is rarely an instigator. Comfort is a priority for Corbin and he’d much rather relax than plan out elaborate ploys in court. *'Jasper '(Pride) – Jasper is my pride, which is fitting because he is the most powerful protagonist. Jasper is the best, pure and simple. Others may save people, but Jasper would have been faster, cleaner, and more elegant. Jasper is unaware of his pride, seeing little of his own flaws, but does dwell on his mistakes when they are recognized. *'S'cot '(Envy) – Scot is based on my envy. He wants the lives that others have. He wants to be the one people miss, he wants to be the one people seek for help, he wants to be the one who can make a difference, and he rarely is. No credit for his actions can be taken as normal people refuse to believe. *'Mr. Philips (Greed) – Mr. Philips is my greed. He seeks to amass what he wants and horde it. Status and power in his organization, loyal pawns, and he would rather see it burn then out of his hands. *'Sophia Isling' (Gluttony) – Sophia is reflective of my gluttony. She surrounds herself in the finer things in life, host lavish parties, and would not think to live without them. The finest blood, the finest clothes, the finest partners. Sophia wants the best. *(Lust) - Locations Jump City, Oregon Jump City is a perpetually dark, rainy, and foreboding place rife with crime, grime, and corruption. The local government is incompetent and out of touch with their people, and the real power lays in the supernatural elements of the city. Craven Hills, Oregon Although Craven Hills appears at a glance to be an innocuous gated community, this has brought about an unexpected darkness of human trafficking. A religious cult of a considerable scale exists behind the scenes worshiping its dark god. Category:World of Darkness